Megan Kane
Unnamed mother |job=Call girl |path=Serial Killer Budding Spree Killer Poisoner |mo=Rodenticide poisoning Shooting |victims=4 killed |status=Deceased |actor=Brianna Brown |appearance="Pleasure is my Business" }} "I...am here...for you." Megan Kane was a call girl-turned-serial killer who appeared in Pleasure is my Business. Background Megan was the daughter of Andrew Kane, a wealthy business executive who divorced his wife in 2000 due to his strangulation fetish, and refused to pay alimony or child support despite the fact he had the financial means to do so. She studied internationally. Eventually, Megan visited the call girl (who intended to retire) her father had hired and bought her client list in order to prevent anyone else from doing so. Eventually, she herself became a call girl, studied under a "madame" who taught her how to be a skilled call girl, and then entered the business. Pleasure is my Business At some point in her career, she snapped and started killing. Her first and second murders were largely covered up by the victims' lawyers and staff, who claimed that they died peacefully in their homes. Despite a lot of reluctance to help and share information from the staffs, the BAU was able to convince them to help by remarking that Megan knew their secrets. Around the same time, Megan, who had devolved as a serial killer, confronted her father and confessed to her murders. Andrew suggested that Megan turn herself in, his lawyers post bail, and they smuggle her out of the country. Megan was at first inclined to accept, but changed her mind when Andrew requested the client list, allegedly in order to hide it. Megan then handed him the cellphone she kept the information on and waited for her fate. Shortly before the BAU broke into the room, she ingested poison through her drink. Hotch, whom she had developed a respect for due to his efforts to take care of his son despite his divorce, sat down next to her and offered to help her expose the men on her client list. She revealed that she removed the SIM card from her cell phone before giving it to her father. Giving it to Hotch, she said he was "the first man she'd met who didn't let her down" before dying. News headlines heard at the end of the episode revealed that Hotch covertly exposed the list, Andrew Kane resigned, and he and the other men were presumably ruined. Profile The unsub is an organized, methodical white female who is between the ages of twenty-five and thirty, knows how to be discreet (like all call girls), is capable of convincingly disguising herself, is paid $10,000-$15,000 per session with her clients, and is well-versed in the world of wealth and privilege (with the team later discerning she came from a well-off family, after looking through the contents of her penthouse). Even though she is a call girl, she does not look like one, instead passing off as a businesswoman or a coworker. Her business expenses have most likely been written off by her client's lawyers as losses, such as shoes, clothing, and jewelry. Her clients pay her in cash, but they may be also paying her in other ways such as taking care of her, giving her a new car, and even paying her medical bills. She came from a broken home, and like most prostitutes, she grew up without a father figure, likely due to him abandoning his family, and she is now turning that rage towards clients who walk out on their families. Prostitutes usually kill for money, drugs, due to post traumatic stress disorder or due to being coerced into doing something they do not want to do, though the BAU later realized it was the personal lives of her victims that set the unsub off (if it was a sexual act or fetish that drove her to kill her clients she would have snapped long ago, as an interviewed madame put it). The unsub is paid ten-thousand a night not only for sex, but for secrecy, as she knows all her clients dirty laundry, which they tell her during "pillow talk" (most call girls are taught to listen, as well as perform). As most of her clients are narcissistic, self-absorbed business-type men who had abandoned their families, similar to her father, their complaining about how their wives or children are nagging and cheating them drives her to kill them. The unsub wants her actions to be noticed and validated, hence her staging Joseph Fielding's body, the eyes of which she painted over (a "false signature" put there just for the BAU). If ignored, it is likely she will grow reckless and make a mistake. Being betrayed so many times over the course of her life caused her to be unable to know who to trust, which made her first murder feel all the better. Over time, she is unable to get as much satisfaction from killing and is beginning to devolve, the murders growing more personal, the M.O. and victimology changing, and her entire justification for who is worth killing and who isn't disintegrating, making it likely she could go on a spree and take out anyone she sees as a target. Modus Operandi Megan would poison her victims with tetramethylenedisulfotetramine (also called tetramine), a common rat poison she slipped into their drinks. She targeted Caucasian men in their fifties who were just like her father, wealthy business executives who divorced their wives and refused to pay alimony or child support even though they could afford it. Her killing of Trent Rabner, however, was highly out of character for her; she fatally shot him with a .380 Sig Sauer P232 pistol in a car, even though he had stayed faithful to his wife, who died of cancer, and didn't have any children. Her main reason for killing Trent was his statement about his lawyers having the FBI in their pocket and that the FBI would "play ball"; by saying this, he unknowingly suggested that her crimes would be covered up (in effect making Megan believe that the power-that-be were trying to silence her), and so, she killed Trent because of his arrogance and also possibly because he represented those who had protected and enabled people like her father. Known Victims *2009: **February 20: Michael Stanton **February 25: Hoyt Ashford **February 26: Joseph Fielding **February 27: Trent Rabner Appearances *Season Four **Pleasure is my Business Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Poisoners Category:Season Four Criminals Category:Female Killers Category:Budding Spree Killers Category:Suicides Category:Devolving Killers Category:Black Widows